Lighter Than Morning Mist
by Quiffin
Summary: The Cirque de Mystère was the most prominent circus in the land. But when the famous "True Loves" act is cut due to Snow's pregancy, Emma must team up with the infuriating new aerialist Killian to create the new lead act.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Circus!AU. Idea credit to vickyvicarious.**

If there was one thing in life that Emma loved more than anything, it was performing. The rush she got when the lights were on her and the music was playing and she could feel the familiar energy shining through her- _that_ was bliss. She could care less about the audience or the flowers or accolades. She hardly noticed any of it anyways.

_Keep your head in- depress your shoulder blades._

She pulled herself higher on the swing, lifting her legs above her head._ Don't pull your head through your shoulders._

She remembered her first time ever seeing an aerial act. The circus had visited in her town like it had every year. And, just like every year, she and the other girls in the orphanage were prohibited to go. Naturally she had sneaked out that night. Emma never liked authority.

_Shoulders angled out. Legs tucked._

Pulling her legs over her self, she flipped over and swung her legs back and forth, preparing to jump.

The circus was more than she could have ever imagined. The tent was full to the brim with people of all kinds, indiscriminate in it's housing. People of every race and prosperity squished together in one little world of it's own. There were lights flashing everywhere, colors she had never seen before, animals that looked strange and gigantic compared to her 8 year old self. She had to sneak in the back as she had no coins to give to the man at the booth in the front.

_Keep your legs straight, head in._

She let go of the bar on the up-swing, flying in the air, and twisting her body into intricate twirls, the fabric of her costume fluttering in the wind. She reached out, her bandaged hands grasping hold of the aerial silk at the very last second, wrapping her foot around the fabric.

When the Aerialists had come out to do their performance she was instantly enthralled. Their sleek costumes were more bright and form fitting than the others, and they sparkled as they fearlessly climbed to insane heights. It was a man and a woman, one on either side of the strange set of swings and ropes. When they flew through the air together it appeared like a weightless dance, perfectly choreographed and yet completely spontaneous at the same time. They had such complete trust in each other, putting their lives in the others strong hands. She knew at that moment she wanted to be an aerialist.

She dropped backwards, letting go of the rope and pointing her foot ever so slightly so she slid down the silk, almost free falling before catching herself with her hands. Flipping up right again, she hooked her other foot in the silk and stretched into a cupids-arrow pose. After holding it for a few seconds she unhooked her foot and slid the rest of the way down the silk and struck her ending pose.

Yes- there was nothing she loved more than performing. But she performed alone.

That's why, when she noticed Rumplestiltskin standing beside a tall, dark (and unfortunately handsome) man with a wide-eyed impressed expression on his face she instantly grew weary.

"Hello deary." The slimy ringmaster purred.

"What do you want, 'Stiltskin?" She growled back, glaring at him.

"It'd like you to meet Killian Jones." Rumple said motioning to man beside him, not acknowledging the daggers that were being thrown via Emma's eyes. "Killian, this is Emma Swan."

"A pleasure I'm sure." Killian said, grinning devilishly as he took Emma's hand and placed a soft kiss onto the back. Recoiling in anger and disgust, Emma yanked her hand back, and rubbed it against her costume.

"Doubtful." She said, shooting a look at Rumple. What was he playing at, bringing this man to her? He never bothered to introduce her to anyone before. He couldn't possibly be doing what she thought he was doing.

"Now Emma, you must play nice." Rumple hissed through hiss teeth. "After all, you are going to be working together."

Emma jolted back in surprise. So he was doing what she feared he was. "Rumple, you know I work alone." She reasoned. "I've never done any partner work before. You can't just spring this on me-"

"I can and I did. With little miss 'Snow' in the baby-way, we're without a proper double act."

"That's hardly fair! Why can't you have someone else-"

"Emma deary, there's no point in arguing. This is my decision."

"Oh come on! Is he even an aerialist? I don't want to be held back by some newbie-" Emma was cut off by a deep chuckle from Killian.

"I assure you, love, I am not new to any kind of acrobatics."

"Love? _Love? _You listen here, mister Jones-"

"Well, I'll just leave you two here to get acquainted." Rumplestiltskin laughed as he started to slip away.

"Rumple don't you dare walk away! We aren't done here!" Emma shouted desperately.

"Make sure you show him around, Deary!"

"Rumple! Come back here! _Rumplestiltskin!"_

Emma huffed in annoyance and glowered at the ringleader's retreating back. It wasn't until she felt a light tap on her shoulder that she remembered Killian was there. She turned towards him.

"Don't get to comfortable. You aren't going to stay here long."

"I wouldn't say that, love. I've got a signed contract and everything."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that so."

"Aye, it is. But if you're so sure you'll be able to get rid of me, you might as well show me around, if only to kill time."

Emma pursed her lips in annoyance and was about to refuse before she thought better of it. If she _did_ end up having to work with this man, she might as well "play nice" as Rumple had said.

She closed her eyes and sighed steeling her nerves. "Fine. Follow me." She walked off towards the outside of the tent, not bothering to see if Killian was following her or not.

Sure enough she heard heavy footfalls coming up behind her as she flung the flaps to the giant tent back.

Outside of the main tent were several small camps, fires, caravans and other such things.

"That's the food tent." She said, pointing to a small tri-colored tent to their right. "Granny makes a mean oatmeal and sausage. Very healthy, good for energy for long shows."

"Who's that?" Killian asked, pointing to a black hair woman with red streaks in her hair.

"That's Ruby. She's the lion and bear tamer." Emma said, waving to her. Killian raised his eyebrows, impressed. He never would have thought such a slim-looking woman could handle beasts like that. He mentally noted not to ever pick a fight with her.

"And those two she's talking to?"

"Mary-Margaret and David. We usually just call them Snow and Charming though."

"Those are the famous True Loves?" Killian asked surprised. Snow and Charming had a double act doing some horse riding and horse tricks called "The True Loves." It was a story about a prince who finds a young woman in the woods and their adventures. It had become very popular and was the main event when people came to see their show.

"Yes. They are who we're supposed to be filling in for. Apparently Rumple wants us to be the new True Loves."

"I can't wait. I'm sure it will be _most_ enjoyable." Killian teased, grinning at the death glare he received. Attempting to regain her composure, she continued on, balling her hands into fists. If Rumple seriously thought she was going to go along with this act, he was sorely mistaken. She could hardly handle _talking_ to him, let alone _work_ with him.

"These are the caravans. That one's mine and Ruby's." She pointed to the small floral painted caravan off to the side. It had purple curtains and was one of the few places she actually felt at home. There never really was _any_ home besides the stage considering they never stayed in one place longer than two or three weeks.

"I'm assuming you'll be rooming with one of the other men- _if_ you stay."

"I believe Rumplestilstkin said I'd be rooming with a man named David, which as you told me is 'Charming' yes?"

"Yes." Emma said, continuing on. Killian was now walking steadily beside her.

"Those two over there are Regina and Robin." She said, motioning to the pair talking by a fire.

"Regina is our fire breather and resident royal-pain. She's always talking about how she wants to take over the show from Rumple and be the ringleader, but Robin always talks her off that ledge. Robin is our choreographer. Very talented and _very_ good with a bow and arrow. He used to be a knife thrower and archer before he went into choreography. It payed more, and he's always looking for extra cash to give to those less fortunate. He's very charitable. Lord know what he sees in Regina."

"You mean they are a couple?"

"Not quite, but they're going to be. Their just dancing around the issue right now."

"Ah, I see."

Emma walked up to them and smiled. "Hello." She said curtly. "Regina, Robin, this is Killian."

"Hello, Killian." Regina said, narrowing her eyes at him, and looking him up and down.

"Oh! There you two are. I was just looking for you! Rumple wanted me to teach you your new routine!"

"Oh, yes, I remember Rumple talking about that earlier."

"What- did _everyone_ know but me?" Emma growled.

"Come on, let's get started. You have to be ready for our first performance when we go to Salbury." Robin said, giving a small nod to Regina before leading Emma and Killian back to the large tent.

"But that's only two and a half weeks from now!" Emma exclaimed.

"Then we better hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stared Killian down as they stretched. What did Rumple see in him? He seemed like the typical macho, self important idiot. Maybe it was a punishment. A sick and twisted punishment. But what for? She hadn't done anything particularly awful to Rumple recently. Could it be that this cocky man was actually talented enough to be in a double act with her? Possibly. It was quite possible that Emma was simply being unreasonable and stubborn, but she would never admit it. Besides, why did she need a _partner_ to be the new lead act? She under stood that the "True Loves" was a romantic act, but why did the _new_ act need to be romantic? It was all together unfair, and she was never going to hear the end of the teasing she was surely going to receive from Ruby. She was always trying to set Emma up with someone.

Emma leaned back into her back bend and stretched her back before flipping her legs back over her head. _Well you know what- I don't care what Rumple throws at me. I'll play his game. For now._

She looked back at Killian who was warming up his arms with some push-ups. _He certainly looks strong, I'll give him that._ She cocked her head to the side, and looked over his bare back. _Definitely strong._ _And not a terribly unattractive face, either._

"Enjoying the view, love?" He asked as he stood, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. Her face grew red against her will.

"Don't flatter yourself. And don't call me love." She muttered, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. Killian just shrugged and walked up beside her.

"Can we get started, Robin?" Emma asked tersely.

"Indeed we can. Rumple told me he wanted an extra special routine. Something to rival my previous triumph, 'the True Loves.'"

Emma inwardly groaned. Rumple was not going to make this easy for her, she could tell already.

"Naturally, I had to pull out all the stops. We'll be using traditional acrobatics, trapeze, and aerial silk."

Emma raised her eyebrows. She's never used all three in one routine before. This would be difficult to orchestrate. She'd only ever used swings and aerial silk together, not an entire trapeze. How Robin thought they could accomplish this in two weeks was beyond her.

"Here's the story I came up with. Emma, you'll be playing a princess, and Killian you'll be a pirate. It'll open with Emma minding her own business on her aerial silk, then Killian, you'll swing in on your own rope, grab her, and swing her onto your ship, the trapeze. There will be struggles and all that, until the princess suddenly realizes she's in love with the pirate-"

"Of course." Emma groaned.

"-and you both live happily ever after."

"And exactly how long is the routine?" Emma questioned.

"About twelve minutes."

Emma moaned and ran a hand over her face.

"Oh come now, Swan. You never know. You might enjoy having these strong arms around you- you _were_ admiring them earlier-"

"Shut it, Jones. I don't want to hear it."

He laughed and shook his head, clearly not intimidated by her venom. This only managed to piss her off further, but she contained herself. If she wanted to get an upper hand on this guy she would have to keep her cool for now.

"So let's get started, eh?" Robin said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Emma, we'll start with you by the silk."

Emma stuck her chin up, walking away from Killian with an air of pride. _Might as well get this over with. _She chalked her hands with the little pouch strapped around her waste before placing herself at the base of the silk.

"Okay, Emma. You'll start off in B-plus, then go up into an arabesque. Good. Now do a Russian climb about one fourth of the way up the silk. Killian, you go stand by the ladder over on that end."

Emma did as she was instructed, wrapping the silk around her foot, pulling herself up hand over hand, unwrapping and re-wrapping as she climbed higher and higher. She felt that familiar burn in her muscles, and she focused on each small movement, relaxing in her focus.

"Now, Emma, grab the second silk and go into a Back-Walk-Over." Robin yelled up to her.

Emma swung herself over to grab the second silk, it's soft material running through her fingers. She separated the silks and put her left leg through them, so it was firmly secure. She slowly slid her hands down to be level with her hips and leaned backwards, her right leg lifting upward into a split. The burning in her arms was steadily increasing and she was glad. She could feel the world zeroing in on this exact moment, her steady, cleansing breath at the center.

"Good! Now twist into a single foot tie in, then drop and swing into a scorpion."

Adjusting her weight, she shifted herself forward. She wrapped her lower legs around the silk as if she was going to climb again, but instead she pulled some slack out of the silk and looped it under her foot. Her hands were above her head and her free foot attached at her knee in a forwards posé. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the silk.

There was a brief moment of delicious free-fall before she reached out and grabbed the silk that was now behind her. Unwrapping her foot from it's tangled wrap she twisted both her calves, one in each silk, then arched her back so her feet touched her head.

"Now keep your right leg wrapped, and go into a cupids-bow! Hold that pose... Okay, Killian, when I say go you're going to swing over and grab her around her waste, and Emma you're going to unwrap your other leg. Killian you're going to swing you both over to that platform, alright? Let's try it. I'll count to three. One."

Emma looked over her shoulder as she hung upside down and saw Killian, tightening his grip on the rope in his hands.

"Two."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. And then he had the gull to wink at her. Angered and somewhat distracted by his flirtation, Emma felt her grip on the silk loosen and she slipped downward a few inches before catching herself.

"Emma! You need to focus!" Robin exclaimed, catching her mistake. Emma winced.

"Sorry!" She yelled back. Robin looked between the two, making sure they were ready before shouting:

"_Three!"_

Killian swung towards her, his free hand outstretched and ready to catch her. Emma bit her lip then unwrapped her leg from it's hold and slid downwards. The met in the middle, Killian sweeping Emma upwards as she let go of her silks.

"Emma, wrap your legs around his torso!"

She did as she was told, and her hair flew around her face as she hund upside down, the only things keeping her from falling twenty-five feet being her legs and his arm around her waste.

They landed safely on the platform, and Emma untangled her legs and flipped upwards, her feet planted on the small slab of wood. Killians' arm was still around her waste, and she could feel the heat from it searing her skin. She did her best to ignore his arrogant grin. And then he bent his head down to whisper in her ear, so close she could feel her lips on her ear.

"Sorry I distracted you."

But his tone implied he was anything _but _sorry.

"Good work guys! That looked fantastic! Let's practice up until there a few times just to make sure we've got it before we move on."

"My pleasure, Sir!" Killian yelled down to Robin. With a disgusted grunt Emma yanked herself out of Killian's grip and started down the ladder. If this man thought he was going to ruin her only happiness with his pathetic flirting, he had another thing coming to him.


End file.
